


Newbians

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: What it says on the tin





	Newbians

Katherine sat at her desk, watching the minutes tick by. Occasionally glancing at Sarah, making faces at her. Sarah and her brother, Davey had been her best friends for as long as she could remember. Often going to their house after school to write with Davey or play video games with Sarah and Les. She was in math class, and she knew most of this, so why'd she have to learn it again? She was just excited for this to be over, it was her last class, and afterwards Davey was driving her and Sarah to Tommy Boy's house. He was having their friend group over and she'd recived word that Crutchie had made snacks with his and Jack's adoptive mom, Ms. Medda, who happened to be their drama teacher.

Once the bell rang, her and Sarah raced to their lockers. Sarah ran by Davey, who was talking with their friend JoJo, and knocked the book out of his hand. Once they reached their lockers Sarah straightened out her skirt and opened hers. "You excited for later?" She smiled "Yeah, just hope Race doesn't brake any bones. Still can't believe Finch dared him to jump off of Specs' roof." Katherine chuckled as Sarah rolled her eyes. "He should've known that a bruised ego is better than bruised ribs."  
"Hey, Saz! Kath!!" They turned around to see an irritated looking Davey. "You ready to go or not?" Katherine sighed and closed her locker "Sure." 

On the way there, Davey insisted on picking the music. 'My car, my music.' he'd said. Only, his music was the Hannah Montana theme song and a variety of musicals. She didn't mind any of it, but what she did mind was Davey yelling the Hannah Montana theme at the top of his lungs. The rest of the ride was filled with the twins bickering until they finally reached the house. When they walked in, they were greeted by a karaoke machine and people yelling. "Guys! The twins and Kat are here!" Crutchie called into the group of teenagers. Davey immediantly went to talk with Specs, Sarah going to talk with Spot, and Kathriene made her way to Bill and Darcy. 

After a while, Truth or Dare came up, and chaos ensued. "Race, truth or dare?" Hotshot looked to Race. "Dare." "Ok, I dare you to pick up Albert right now and put him in the pool." Albert clearly objected, standing and scrambling to move away from Race, but Race was faster and picked him up bridal style. "Race!! It's like, fifty degrees outside!!!" He protested, but alas, he ended up in the pool. After a while, after Kenny was covered in milk, Sarah had kissed Kid Blink (and puked), and Elmer had to spell JoJo's full name (Which he somehow nailed?) It was JoJo's turn to ask someone. "Kitty? Truth or dare." He gave her a smile. Katherine sighed, and sat up. "Dare." JoJo clapped his hands together. "I dare you, to kiss Jack!" Katherine's eyes widened. "Jorgelino Josephino De La Guerra I am going to come over there and kill you with my bare hands." JoJo laughed and moved behind Crutchie. 

Katherine sighed and scooted over to Jack. Katherine didn't like Jack, so this wasn't hard, but she was still gonna kill JoJo. He knew she was a lesbian, but alas. Jack smiled, but his anxiety was clearly present. She leaned forward and met his lips, and heard a whoop, she guessed from Race. She smiled, pulled back and she scooted back to her seat beside Bill.

After everyone was leaving, Sarah had offered her a ride, Davey riding with Jack. She accepted, and was now sitting in the passenger seat of her car, hearing Sarah tell her about her dream to open a bakery after they've graduated. She told her about everything she'd been sewing and baking, and then she asked. "Do you like Jack?" She whispered. "What do you mean?" Katherine tilted her head. "I wanted to know if you liked him.." She looked at her from the corner of his eye "I mean, no. Of course, I like you." Sarah perked up "You do?" Katherine giggled and nodded, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Yeah Saz, I do." Sarah smiled at her "Maybe we can get dinner soon?" She bit her lip, and Katherine paused before nodding. "I'd like that." Sarah leaned towards her. "Can I....?" Katherine nodded and closed the gap between them. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah." She started to get out of the car. "Goodnight Kitty."

"Goodnight Saz."

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment/kudos brings me a little further out of the void.
> 
> Please talk to me on Tumblr I'm lonely
> 
> My Tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
